The fabrication of integrated circuits (IC) in the semiconductor industry typically employs plasma to create and assist surface chemistry within a vacuum processing system necessary to remove material from and deposit material to a substrate. In general, plasma is formed within the processing system under vacuum conditions by heating electrons to energies sufficient to sustain ionizing collisions with a supplied process gas. Moreover, the heated electrons can have energy sufficient to sustain dissociative collisions and, therefore, a specific set of gases under predetermined conditions (e.g., chamber pressure, gas flow rate, etc.) are chosen to produce a population of charged species and chemically reactive species suitable to the particular process being performed within the system (e.g., etching processes where materials are removed from the substrate or deposition processes where materials are added to the substrate).
In the prior art, plasma has been attenuated in the process chamber utilizing various baffle plates. One function of the attenuation has been to improve the confinement of the plasma in the process chamber. Another function of these plates has been to keep plasma from entering areas where harm could occur to mechanical components. Prior baffle plate designs utilize slots or orifices of various configurations to attenuate or confine the plasma. Typical baffle plates utilize hundreds of slot features or thousands of orifice features. These slot and orifice features add considerable cost to produce the typical baffle plate.